


The Perfect Surprise

by Color_me_blue3



Series: Sugizo/Heath [3]
Category: LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: BL, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Heath misses Sugizo but doesn't want to call him and interrupt him. So Sugizo has to do something about it.





	The Perfect Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that goes on the same timeline as [ "Stay with Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789254>) and ["Jealousy"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861349) but it can be read as a stand alone I guess... so, if you love those two I hope you enjoy yet one more shameless piece of smut XD

Heath was lying on his bed trying to read a magazine. He was bored. There was nothing good on the TV, he had already had dinner and it was too early to sleep.  
  
After a few boring pages on how to take better care of someone's hair he tossed the magazine away. He now wasn't just bored; thinking about silky hair had brought him memories of his lover and how soft his hair was; especially when he tangled his fingers on it while receiving a blow job. He was horny as well.  
  
The dark haired got up deciding to take a bath. That would help. He undressed quickly and prepared the water; getting into it and trying to relax.  
  
Perhaps he should give Sugizo a call, maybe he wasn't that busy. He however sighed remembering how much work his lover had said he had that week; so Heath had decided not to bother him, despite it all if Sugizo wasn't busy he was most likely tired.  
  
Heath closed his eyes trying not to think of the guitarist. The warm water was somehow soothing; it made him feel cozy just like his lover’s arms when he held him. There he was again thinking of him!  
  
The bassist opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling. He was in love, wasn't he? And to think he had played hard to get for so long with the guitarist.  
  
_“Oh… What the hell…”_ Heath told himself as he gave up trying not to think of his lover; closing his eyes once more as he ran his fingers up and down his chest. Teasing his nipples as he pretended it was the guitarist doing it.  
  
He moaned as he pinched softly on his pink nipples, Sugizo loved to tease them; he always complained but he secretly loved the rough treatment they were submitted under the guitarist’s magically torturous lips and teeth. His hands then wandered further down and he allowed one of his fingers to slide down his already swollen cock.  
  
The raven haired spread his legs a bit further as he curled his long fingers on his own length, caressing slowly. “Ah… Sugi…” He moaned as he squeezed a bit harder. “Mmm… You are always… So tight…” He said as he pictured his lover on top of his body, moving against him in a teasingly slow motion. “Oh… God… please… More…”  
  
The bassist then took his other hand to caress his balls, pulling them softly as he increased the speed of the hand on his cock. His moans increased in frequency and loudness as he felt his belly clench the way it announced his completion was near so he moved his hand faster and faster as his feet pushed softly against the edges of the tub. “Oh!! Sugizo!!” He nearly screamed his lungs out as he came, stilling his hand as he allowed his body to cool down a bit.  
  
After a few moments Heath sighed. That had been good but it hadn't been enough. _“I don't care… I'm calling him…”_ He told himself as he got out of the tub, drying himself with a fluffy towel as he wondered if Sugizo would be tempted to visit him if he called to tell him exactly how horny he was.  
  
He sighed as he put on a robe, he didn't want to seem desperate. _“Would it be ok if I say I miss him?”_ He wondered as he grabbed the door knob, pushing the door open slightly, realizing the lights were off. He didn't remember having turned the lights off, however as that thought registered; he noticed a glow coming from the rest of the room that could only be candlelight. So he pushed the door completely open, feeling a mixture of happiness and surprise as he saw Sugizo blowing a match as he finished lighting some tea candles on the nightstand.  
  
“Sugi…” Heath began. They had exchanged keys a few weeks ago but none of them had ever showed at the other's place unannounced so far.  
  
“Hey…” Sugizo smiled motioning towards his bag, taking out some incense sticks and lighting a match to burn them.  
  
“How long have you been here?” Heath asked a bit embarrassed his lover might have heard him.  
  
“Oh… you were in there already…” Sugizo smiled as he placed the sticks on a couple of holders. “I thought about joining you… But you seemed to be having so much fun on your own…”  
  
Heath blushed profusely. “I wouldn't have minded if you joined…”  
  
Sugizo then took his iPod out of his bag, placing it on Heath’s dock. “It seemed you were just fine… I was even worried you might have had company… Until I heard you calling my name…” the guitarist then smiled proudly as he looked back at the elder.  
  
“Oh… That can only mean one thing…” Heat said as he walked towards the other. Passing his arms around his neck, getting as close as he could to his lips without touching them. “My hands are amazing...” He then moved back siting on his bed.  
  
“You are so mean…” Sugizo laughed. “But still… now I know you missed me… So I hope you are ready for me?” The guitarist then pushed play on his iPod, filling the room with sensual music; completing the atmosphere.  
  
“I am ready for you…” Heath admitted as he moved back on the bed, allowing his lover to climb on top of him. “You seem to be wearing too much clothes though…”  
  
“Oh, I know you love to undress me…” Sugizo smiled, finishing the distance between them with a passionate kiss. Feeling how Heath’s hands began undressing him.  
  
Sugizo untied Heath's robe and soon they were both naked, tangled in each other's arms as they kissed deeply. A moan escaped the bassist’ lips as he felt the younger rubbing their groins together.  
  
“Don't tease me…” Heath complained.  
  
Sugizo smiled motioning towards the night stand drawer, taking out some condoms and lube. “Fine…” He said lubbing his fingers. “I want to be inside of you tonight…” He requested.  
  
Heath smiled, spreading his legs for the guitarist. “Hurry…”  
  
“So eager… I like it…” Sugizo said pushing one of his fingers inside of Heath. Sensing how his muscles almost pulled him in.  
  
“I haven't seen you all week…” Heath complained.  
  
“And you didn't call me either…” Sugizo pouted as he pushed a second finger in.  
  
“I was going to call you…” The bassist confessed. “I just… Thought you were tired…”  
  
“I am… But I'm much hornier than tired…” Sugizo then pushed a third finger inside.  
  
“Mmm… You could have told me…” Heath pinched one of the guitarist’ nipples.  
  
“Oh… But then I would have missed your solo recital…” Sugizo smiled as he saw Heath blush all over again; so he removed his fingers. Taking a condom and putting it on. “Don't worry… We’ll make it louder…”  
  
“You better…” Heath said, wrapping his legs around the guitarist’ waist as he entered him. “Oh… Sugi…”  
  
“Ah… Yes…” Sugizo moaned as he allowed a few moments for the elder to adjust to his proportions. “You are so tight…”  
  
Heath’s lips moved but a moan came out instead of words as Sugizo began moving against him. Yes, he had missed him too much.  
  
Sugizo then synchronized his movements with the music beat going deep and slow; moving his lips down the bassist’ chest biting and sucking on his nipples.  
  
“Ah… Do it harder…” Heath requested tangling his fingers on the guitarist’ hair.  
  
“As you wish…” Sugizo moaned, increasing the strength of his movements, speeding up as well as the next song began to play still following its beat.  
  
Heath moans became louder as he pushed against the guitarist, feeling his abdomen muscles clench. “Oh… Yes… Like that…”  
  
Sugizo's hand found its way to the elder’s length, caressing him; he however noticed Heath was close, so he pressed his glans with two of his fingers.  
  
A frustrated moan left Heath's lips as he looked towards the guitarist. “I want to cum…” He pleaded.  
  
“You will… Just not yet…” Sugizo then slowed down, again following the rhythm of yet a new song playing. This time he moved his hips in soft circles, pushing against the elder’s prostate.  
  
“Sugizo!!” Heath moaned as he felt his abdomen spasm pleasantly.  
  
“Mmm... Yes…” Sugizo then found the elder's lips, kissing him deeply feeling his moans being muffled against his.  
  
“Ah… Please!” Heath pleaded breaking the kiss.  
  
“Please what?” Sugizo asked finally increasing his pace.  
  
“Oh… God!” Heath moaned feeling how his abdomen spasmed yet Sugizo wouldn't let him cum.  
  
“Calling me… God… Won't help…” The guitarist joked despite being nearly breathless.  
  
“Ah! Make me cum!!” Heath yelled, then feeling how the pressure left his glans, nearly seeing stars as he came hard on his own abdomen.  
  
Sugizo's movements became slightly erratic while he screamed Heath's name, reaching his own completion.  
  
The guitarist then lied down next to Heath, holding him and kissing him softly as a romantic piano ballad filled the room.  
  
“You mean bastard!” Heath complained slapping the guitarist chest jokingly.  
  
“I was trying to be romantic…” Sugizo laughed.  
  
“You would have been if you wouldn't have exaggerated on the amount of songs…” Heath said as he picked some tissues to clean them both.  
  
“I'll remove one song next time…” Sugizo offered taking some of the tissues, helping Heath and then tossing them on the trash.  
  
The bassist lied down on the bed once more, closing his eyes.  
  
Sugizo lied next to him, holding him and kissing his forehead softly. “I…” He began, “did you… Enjoy it?” He asked not sure if he shall let his feelings out yet.  
  
“Yes…” Heath opened his eyes, caressing the younger's face. “Thank you… For being here right now,” then he kissed the guitarist’ lips. “I think… I love you too…”  
  
Sugizo's eyes widened. “Am I that obvious?” He asked smiling, his heart beating faster in his chest. He felt so happy.  
  
“Yes you are…” Heath kissed him once more. “Want a round two?” He asked straddling the younger.  
  
“You don't even have to ask…” Sugizo said as he pushed himself slightly up, catching the elder's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
The end.


End file.
